Destiny II
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Tras la perdida de su sensei, Rock Lee a quedado en un gran shock, solo una persona estara alli para contener su dolor y para darle animos de seguir...GaaraXLee. Yaoi. Continuacion de Destiny.


**Diclaimer:**** Todos los personajes usados en este fic, pertenecen al señor kishimoto y obviamente, las situaciones creadas entre estos...son mi propia creacion.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yaoi...o sea, relaciones entre hombres...asi que si no te gusta, te recomiendo que te des la media vuelta.  
**

**Nota de Autor:**** Este fic es la continuacion de Destiny, pero sucede 1 año antes y cuenta los sucesos ocurridos tras la pronta partida de Sasuke y Kakashi hacia el bando de Orochimaru. Es un Rock Lee X Gaara. ****  
**

**Destiny II**

Por Core BloodDrinker 09/06/07

**Parte I**

"Save me save me save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me save me save me...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home…"

"¡¡Gai-sensei!!"

El grito quedó opacado por el ruido de las llamas que consumían el bosque. Había cuerpos mutilados de shinobis por doquier.

"¡¡Gai-sensei!!"

El grito no logró sobrepasar el eco de los lamentos agonizantes que torturaban el alma de quienes lo escucharan.

"¡¡GAI-SENSEI!!" A los tumbos avanzó por el bosque, aunque su estado no era mucho mejor que aquellos que, agonizando, le pedían ayuda. La batalla que su cuerpo había soportado dos días atrás con Sabaku no Gaara, aun repercutía en su estado físico, pero… ¿qué ninja que se precie de tal se quedaría en cama, cuando su aldea estaba siendo atacada y mutilada por Orochimaru?

"…Gaara" Murmuró al ver al pelirrojo. Heridas cubrían todo su cuerpo, pero sus enemigos, o lo que quedaban de ellos, yacían muertos a su alrededor. Su arena, fortalecida con la sangre de los caídos, volvía con lentitud a la vasija. "¿Cómo es que estás vivo?"

"Rock Lee…" Murmuro al escuchar la voz del otro. "No sé…" Le contesto lacónico, su voz no denotaba el cansancio del cual su cuerpo mostraba clara evidencia.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Preguntó Lee, ya que tanto él como Gaara habían salido junto a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, pero el grupo se había dividido.

"Por allí" Señaló con un dedo. Rock Lee se marchó sin esperar a Gaara, un feo presentimiento se había apoderado de él instantes atrás. Ciego a lo que había a su alrededor, sordo del llanto del bosque… ajeno a todo, menos a ese presentimiento que le decía a gritos que las cosas iban peor de cómo él las imaginaba.

"¡¡¿Por qué lo haces?!!"

El grito trajo a la realidad a Lee y fue el tono de desesperación que oyó en esa voz lo que lo hizo correr mas rápidamente, aunque sus piernas entumecidas casi ni respondían.

"¡Es algo que nunca entenderás!"

Esas voces recreaban una escena en su mente, una escena que no necesitaba ver… era algo que **no** quería ver.

"Y esto es algo que debo hacer…"

Pero, al llegar, la escena que se representó ante sus ojos fue mucho peor que la que su mente había imaginado: Sasuke se encontraba parado, se sostenía un brazo, el cual le sangraba profusamente, y mantenía su mirada fija en otra figura que se encontraba a unos metros de él… se trataba de Naruto y la condición del rubio no era mejor que la de Sasuke. Estaba bastante herido, pero, lo que más le preocupo a Lee, fue el dolor en su mirada.

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta salió de los labios de Naruto, casi en un susurro y sus ojos se desviaron a un costado. Ahí fue cuando la vio… otra figura yacía inerte en el piso, sus cabellos eran rosas entremezclados con rojo, la piel pálida y esos alegres ojos esmeraldas estaban vacíos… fijos en un punto inexistente.

"Sa…Sakura…" La voz de Lee fue inaudible, porque algo le oprimía el pecho y sus piernas parecieron quedar ancladas allí donde estaban.

"Yo…no qui…ella se interpuso…" La respuesta vaga de Sasuke enojó a Naruto, él cual se levantó, mientras que un áurea carmesí lo rodeaba…el chakra del zorro de nueve colas comenzaba a manar por cada poro de su cuerpo.

"No lo entiendo." Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. "No…lo entiendo…"

"No espero que lo hagas" Los ojos de Sasuke enfrentaron a los del otro.

Lee reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que era momento de interceder, tratando de alejar la rabia que burbujeaba en su interior y pensar con claridad…

"Sasuke."

Kakashi apareció de repente con una nube de humo y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su discípulo. Su aspecto era peor que el de aquellos dos, una profunda herida surcaba su rostro, desde su mejilla hasta el mentón.

"Debemos marcharnos." Le informó el Jounin.

"Está bien, vamos." La voz de Sasuke sonó hueca, miro por última vez a Naruto y desapareció.

Kakashi, antes de seguir a su discípulo, miró a Lee… fue solo un instante, pero en esa fracción de segundo, pudo avistar pena y remordimiento; luego el Jounin desapareció.

Lee se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, se arrodilló a su lado y miró su rostro, que ahora se encontraba pálido y cerró sus ojos.

"¡No pude hacer nada!" Lloró Naruto.

"Yo tampoco." Lee tomó una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

"Están… aquí…" Iruka irrumpió sus tristes declaraciones, entrando tambaleando en el claro.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto se acercó hasta el Chuunin, el cual se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. Su estado era bastante grave.

"Se… ¿se fue con él?" Largos temblores recorrieron el cuerpo de Iruka.

"Sí." fue la respuesta de Naruto.

"Intentamos detenerlo… pero… pero al final no pude hacer nada."

"Gai… ¿Gai-sensei estaba con usted?" Preguntó casi con miedo Lee.

"…" La mirada de Iruka se torno dolorida. "Él… él trato de detener a Kakashi…"

"¿Dónde esta?" Los ojos oscuros buscaron desesperados. "Si usted esta aquí…"

"Él…no pudo…" La voz de Iruka tembló.

"¿No pudo…?" No quiso completar la frase, pero sintió como sus piernas se movían solas, levantándose de donde estaba… dejando el cuerpo inerte de Sakura atrás y dejándose guiar por sus extremidades. Caminó por el lugar de donde Iruka-sensei había salido. Caminó… sintiendo que algo le presionaba fuerte en el pecho… tratando de imaginar que todo era una pesadilla.

"No…" Fue la única palabra que pudo articular al llegar a su destino.

El escenario que se presentaba delante de sus ojos era evidencia suficiente de que allí se había dado lugar a una batalla… y más allá, casi donde terminaba los limites del bosque, se encontraba una figura. A medida que fue acercándose, fue distinguiendo los rasgos de esa persona que había sido como su padre, esa persona que había sido su modelo a seguir, esa persona… esa persona que ahora se hallaba tendida en el piso de manera tan extraña.

"Gai…" Llegó hasta donde estaba su sensei y se quedó unos minutos observando su rostro. El cuerpo de su maestro se encontraba bañado en sangre, evidente muestra del Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki, era casi imposible que estuviese…

"Maestro…" Se arrodilló a su lado. "Maestro, deje de jugar" Tocó su hombro y luego miró su mano, la cual estaba manchada de sangre que no era la suya. "Maestro…" El nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo. "No me haga esto" Rogó, sintiéndose indefenso, sintiendo un miedo atroz. "Por favor…" Suplicó.

Pero Maito Gai no abriría sus ojos y él lo supo en el mismo instante en el que los ojos de Kakashi se habían cruzado con los suyos… lo supo y trató de negarlo.

Sintió que gritaba, pero no pudo oír su propio llanto de frustración, sus sentidos estaban obnubilados por el dolor… la persona que mas le importaba yacía muerta delante de él… ya nunca más lo entrenaría… ya no tendría su apoyo… ya no escucharía mas sus palabras de ánimo… ya nunca más…

Sintió que se hundía, que la oscuridad lo tragaba, pero a la vez, sintió como algo cálido lo sostuvo y no lo dejó caer.

"Esta desmayado." Informó Gaara a los demás, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Lee.

"Esto no tendría que haber pasado…" Se lamentó Iruka, que se sentía culpable. Sasuke había sido su alumno, si él lo hubiese contenido mas, quizás esto no hubiese pasado y Kakashi… Kakashi había sido mucho más…

"Debemos avisarle a alguien… de que…" La voz de Naruto se quebraba, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

"Los ANBU's llegaran pronto." Dijo Gaara.

"Yo…iré por Sakura, yo la llevare." Naruto dejó a los otros allí y se dirigió donde el cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba.

"Yo puedo llevar a Lee, si a ti te molesta." Iruka miro al geninn de la Arena.

"No." Fue la respuesta de éste. "Yo puedo." Se incorporó cargando entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Lee y ordenó con su chakra a su arena que cargara el cuerpo de Maito Gai.

Iruka se quedó observando el extraño comportamiento de ese chico, pero su rápida mente volvió a repasar los eventos ocurridos.

Gaara avanzó por el bosque y, de vez en vez, echaba una ojeada al rostro de Lee, sintiendo algo raro en su pecho. Quizás podría ser ¿pena?, algo con lo que sin duda no estaba familiarizado, pero no podía evitarlo… él había escuchado el grito de dolor, había ido en su búsqueda y lo había encontrado completamente fuera de si y había sido él el que lo había abrazado, sintiéndose completamente ajeno a esa demostración de ¿afecto? Podría ser…y, por alguna razón que no comprendió, ahora se sentía responsable de esa persona que cargaba en sus brazos.

**Fin Parte I**

** La cancion de inicio es "Save Me" de Queen  
**


End file.
